Notice Me
by Gertrude McFuzzyfuzzy
Summary: Ever wonder what the Seussical world would be like if Horton and Gertrude switched places! What if Tweet McFirth came to Nool and started flirting with Gertrude! or what if Mayzie purposely gave Gertrude too many pills so she would embarrass herself in front of Tweet? Find out in "Notice Me" Please Review! comments are loved!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It started out as an ordinary day in the Jungle of Nool. The sky was bright blue and the jungle was full of life and color. Under the shadow of a large truffula with a plume of orange fluff on top stood the Bird Girls. The Bird Girls were a flamboyant group of extraordinarily colorful birds who seemed never think for themselves. This group consisted of Amber, Jane, Lola, and Chloe. They constantly fallowed around Mayzie la Bird. Mayzie la Bird had the biggest tail in all of Nool and made sure that EVERYONE knew it. Mayzie always seemed to either be bragging about her tail or off with some new man. She had long pink and orange feathers that reached her feet while the Bird Girl group had a larger rainbow of colored feathers that only reached their knees.

Gertrude McFuzz walked into the opening where the pools and most of the animals in the jungle were. The pools were relatively large and deep and got their water supply from the small streams connecting the pools to the river Walloo. The Bird girls were still chatting and gossiping near the tree line with Mayzie. To the left stood the Wickersham brothers in a group. The Wickershams were a gang of monkeys that when separated were tiny and vulnerable, but when together they could do almost anything. Gertrude had bright teal feathers and (much to Gertrude's disappointment) a one feathered tail. She had delicate green and blue feathers detailing her eyes and facial features. Her petite feathers were no match for Mayzie's large colorful ones.

Horton the elephant meandered into the clearing. He had always been silent and slightly shy. Horton was Gertrude's next door neighbor and had never really spoken to her except an occasional "hello!" or a few "Hey, Gertrude's" here and there. Gertrude sat under the shade of a blue truffula tree and relaxed in its cool shadows. Horton slipped into one of the pools to cool off in the sweltering heat. He, like Gertrude, also had no group to belong to. They were social outcasts. It didn't bother Gertrude, it gave her more time to think and ponder things.

Horton tried to casually glance over at Gertrude but, like always, he ended up staring for a minute or two. She looked so peaceful deep in thought. He let out a long sigh and sank deeper into the crystal clear waters. He had always been too nervous to confront her. In the jungle of Nool it was frowned upon to have cross species relationships. So he kept his secret crush on her to himself. He knew he wasn't the only one who had broken this "rule". A few of the Wickersham brothers were in love with Mayzie and the other Bird Girls. _If only she'd notice me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Gertrude sat and thought about things from "what makes someone popular?" to "What magical force allows the Cat in the Hat to constantly pop in and out of worlds?" She used all of the things she knew but couldn't think of a logical reasoning for the latter. The Cat in the Hat visited the jungle of Nool often, usually with a new child in need of an adventure and some self-discovery. The last time they had seen him he had rushed off so quickly to find "JoJo" (whoever the heck that was) that he almost lost his stripped hat!

"Help!" yelled a small voice that was barely audible. The yelp interrupted her train of thought and she looked for the sound. _That's funny. _Thought Gertrude, _There's no one around. _Then she heard it again calling out, "Help!" So Gertrude looked harder she strained her eyes until she finally saw a small speck of dust blowing past through the air. "Help!" the small voice called once again. Gertrude knew it must have been from the speck. "How confusing!" Gertrude whispered to herself, "I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that was able to yell." _There must be a small little person on that small speck. _"Oh, no!" gasped Gertrude, "He'll blow into the pool! And with all of this wind, if he hits the water he'll drown. I'll just have to save them because after all a person's a person no matter how small!"

By this time Horton saw Gertrude. The sight was quite strange. Gertrude had plucked a soft pink clover from the ground and was placing something too small to see onto it. He mustered all of his courage and walked over to her. "He-hey Ger-Gert –Gertrude," Horton stuttered, "What are you doing?" She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes making him lose his balance for a second. "Ummm," she paused. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to make Horton think she was crazy for hearing such a very small voice and believing a person may be living on the speck she had placed on the clover. She decided he could be trusted and hopefully open minded enough for her to tell him her theory. She glanced back down at the clover where the dust speck rested then said, "I heard a small voice, just a very faint yelp, it sounded like someone calling for help. I looked all round but saw nothing except for this speck. I then traced the sound back to the dust speck. I assume that if the Cat in the Hat can bend reality between worlds, why can't a tiny person exists? So to keep it safe I put it on this clover. Please don't think I'm crazy!" she said in a rush.

He laughed gently. He'd never think of her as crazy. She was the most logical and complex thinker he knew. She was very geeky, that was one of the reasons he liked her. "Tell me more." He said. This time less nervous. She wondered why he was still interested in what she had to say. Most people listen to her for five seconds then leave, bored with her "useless" ideas and thinks. _Maybe he'll be my friend! No, that's just wishful thinking. Why would someone want to be friends with Gertrude McFuzz? _To test and see if he really did not see her as a pest like the other jungle citizens she offered him a seat under the truffula tree next to her so she could tell him more.

Horton was overjoyed. Gertrude is actually talking to me! And offered me to sit next to her! He sat down and faced her. She was even more beautiful up close. Not Mayzie's makeup and forced beauty, but natural true beauty. It was a shame that he was the only one to notice. "I think that a there are world everywhere! If we would only have better vision or hearing we would notice them all. Imagine if this truly is a small little world, amazing but true, then think of how many more there are! This could be a new discovery! I plan on trying to communicate with them in a little while. Well it was nice talking to you, Horton. Believe it or not, not you're the only person who has listened to me talk with an actual interest in what I have to say before. Well, goodbye! I need to get home before dark." She said "We are neighbors, maybe we could walk together. You could tell me more about yourself on the way. Maybe we could even chat again!" Horton said. He wished he could read Gertrude's thoughts to see what she thought of him. She looked even more perfect in the light of the setting sun. The dying rays cast yellow light on her delicate features making her pale skin look golden. "Sure!" she exclaimed. Horton cheered silently in his head.

"Oh Gertrude!" called a sing-song voice, "it's me, Mayzie! Will you be a dear and come over here for a sec?" Gertrude stole a doubting glance at Horton then slowly made her way to where the Bird Girls and Mayzie La Bird stood. Both Gertrude and Horton had been teased by Mayzie and her posy and feared what she was going to say to Gertrude. Horton had a want to protect her. "Now we're trying to see who has the best tail! Mine's certainly the most show offish! And there's definitely nothing show offish on you so you don't have to worry about being argued about!" she said. "Thank you, Mayzie." Gertrude mumbled. "So it's between me and Jane and we need an unbiased judge. That's you. So whose tail is better?" Mayzie asked as she and Jane, a yellow bird with a rainbow of feathers, turned around to show Gertrude their tails.

Gertrude didn't want to offend anyone so while the two birds were turned around she flew away silently towards Horton. Mayzie saw this and flew after her, enraged that she had flown away and hadn't automatically declared her to have the better tail. She collided with Gertrude mid-air. The force of the impact made Gertrude loose her balance and plummet to the pools below. Horton started running toward Gertrude as she fell from the sky. She tried to turn around and flapped her wings frantically but she couldn't flip herself and remained falling back-first. The water hit her like a brick wall and quickly welcomed her into its dark depths. The sun had now set completely making the watery abyss completely black. Everyone knew birds couldn't swim. Her lungs burned for air So Gertrude stopped flapping and closed her eyes. She sent a short prayer that Horton would watch over the clover and the small world that was the speck of dust then let the darkness consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As soon as he saw Gertrude hit the water Horton sprinted to the pool she had plummeted into. "Gertrude!" he yelled. He knew birds couldn't swim. He dived into the water without taking a second thought. His heavy boots and grey clothes were starting to way him down, restricting his ability to swim. He ripped off his boots and kicked back up to the surface for another gulp of air. He knew every second Gertrude was down there she was one second closer to death. He took off his jumpsuit and swan deeper and deeper into the murky waters. Only wearing shorts and a t-shirt made it easier for him to swim. He finally found her at the very bottom of the 12 foot deep pool. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to propel him upwards. He kicked with all his might and finally broke through the surface. His lungs took in a deep breath.

Horton laid Gertrude down on the soft grass and tucked her dark wet hair behind her ears. He then realized how pale her skin was. She was chalky white making the feathers that traced her hair line dark in comparison. "Gertrude?" he whispered. No reply. Soon everyone was watching Horton and the limp body of Gertrude. "Gertrude!" he pleaded louder. He put his hand near her mouth but felt no breathing. Her chest didn't rise or fall. He started to panic. He grabbed her wrist, nut felt no pulse. He put two fingers on her neck but it didn't throb with blood. He gently placed his palm over her heart. A beat. A faint beat, but a beat. Another beautiful beat, but they were spaced too far apart and she still wasn't breathing. He knew he'd have to do CPR and felt ashamed that in this moment of life or death he was thinking only about the closeness it would bring.

"Somebody do CPR!" Amber screamed. Horton bent over her and leaned closer. He cupped the back of her head in his hand and was about to give her mouth to mouth when suddenly a Wickersham brother pushed him out of the way while saying, "are you going to give her CPR or do you not know how!" The monkey pressed his mouth to hers and started breathing into her lungs. He stopped, pumped her chest, and then breathed into her again. Horton blood boiled as he watched this other man press his lips to Gertrude's. Gertrude took in a deep breath then coughed up at least a pint of water. The Wickersham backed away and (feeling a surge of courage) Horton stepped forward. "It's that one girl who has a one feather tail!" gasped Amber. "She's not even worth saving! She talks to a dust speck she's out of her head!" Lola exclaimed. She's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool!" the sour Kangaroo yelled.

Soon everyone except Horton had joined in chanting, "Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!" Horton put back on his jumpsuit, hat, and boots then lifted the weak Gertrude and the clover and started to carry her home and away from the ridiculing crowd. "Gertrude, are you all right?" Horton asked searching her face for some sign of emotion. "I'll be fine." She said looking into his eyes, "I'm glad that Wick saved me." He felt hurt. "It-it was me who saved you. I dove in after you and was about to give you CPR when that jerk," she interrupted him by saying, "I don't care who saved me as long as everyone's okay, including me." A cool night breeze blew against them chilling them more than it usually would because of their wet clothing and skin.

Gertrude shivered. "i-I'm co-cold." She said through chattering teeth. "Would it be okay if I hold you closer?" Horton said, "You know to umm, warm you up?" _wow that sounded stupid._ He thought. _I should've just held her against me. _"su-sure." She shivered. He pressed her against him and continued to walk as she wrapped her arms around him for support. Gertrude was glad that she finally had a friend. Even though Horton didn't know that she only thought of Horton as just a friend. She soon fell asleep in his warm embrace. Horton spent the rest of the trek home studying her features. She looked so harmless and vulnerable while sleeping. He came to their houses faster than he wanted to. Horton gently shook her awake and dropped her off at her door step. "Good night, Gertrude." Horton whispered. "Night, Horton!" she replied then shut the door leaving him alone in the in the darkness of night. He turned around and unlocked his door. He took one more glance at her house and saw her silhouette get into bed, then he closed the door. _I wish I could tell her how I feel! I wish she could see how much I loved her._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gertrude woke up early, got dressed, brushed her hair and then sat in her window with the clover. "Hello?" she called to the dust speck, "is anyone there? Who are you?" she got out a notepad ready to write down anything they say or any observations she makes during her new discovery of this small world. "Well we're who's here!" piped a small faint voice from the clover. "Fantastic!" exclaimed Gertrude writing down Whos. "Who are you?" the voice called. "I'm Gertrude McFuzz, a bird who is much larger than you." She said, "How many of you are there?" she awaited the reply from the Who. "A whole town called Whoville!" the voice called, "I'm the mayor, why I've just been elected! And I live with my wife and our son JoJo!" Mr. Mayor said.

_JoJo? That rings a bell. Oh! JoJo! The Cat in the Hat's newest child that he's taken to the world of Seuss! He must have taken him to Whoville. _Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "I'll be back soon, Mr. Mayor! Don't worry, I won't let you down, no I won't let you fall. A person's a person no matter how small." Gertrude said the she gently set the clover down. She flew down the stair case (literally) and opened the door. It was the Wickershams. All of them.

Horton was watching from the window. He saw the Wicks rush past Gertrude and run up stairs. He then saw them in her bedroom stealing the clover! Gertrude ran frantically after them but she was still weak from nearly dying the night before so the monkeys got away. The Wickershams took the clover and gave it to the sour kangaroo who handed it off to a black bottomed named Vlad Vladicoff! Vlad flew the clover over deserts and mountains until he let it fall into a field of clovers identical to the one the Whos where on. Gertrude flew to the field quickly and dove to the ground.

One by one she picked up the clovers and called to each one, "Whos? Are you there? Are you there?" seven hours later of Gertrude frantically searching for the Whos, Horton made it to the clover field. He had trekked for 6 hours over hills and forests until he found her. He was so nervous but decided to confess his feelings to her. She was still searching for the Whos but he didn't care. "It's um-taken all my courage to approach you, not to mention all my stamina to fallow you across the hills and deserts," Said Horton even though Gertrude was paying him no attention, "but I feel as if I'm ready to confess to you the feelings that I've hidden with great diligence and labors behind the façade of your odd next-door neighbor."

Horton took a step closer and spoke a little louder so that Gertrude may notice him. Gertrude paid no attention. "One hundred and two. One hundred and three." She counted as she searched for the poor Whos. Horton couldn't hold it back. "Notice me, Gertrude!" he exclaimed, "This is your next door neighbor calling! Gertrude, together we could be great! Please notice me, Gertrude! Put down the clovers!" But Gertrude still didn't notice him. She was too busy searching for Whoville. Her arms ached. "Over and over, clover by clover." She sighed. Horton decided to talk about how he felt last night. "You see, I was just a no one only yesterday!" he spoke from the heart, "you showed up and showed me something more! Now I've become a someone who has someone, you, to believe in and to be there for." Gertrude still paid no attention to him. "One hundred and ten. One hundred and eleven." She counted.

Horton was disappointed that she hadn't noticed him. Was yesterday just a dream? Did he really save her life? Did she really call him friend? _Yes._ He assured himself._ I will not give up hope; I was hooked from the start, when I noticed your kind and your powerful heart!_ "Notice me, Gertrude." He said one last time before leaving her to find her Whos, "notice me the way I notice you."

Gertrude continued to search for the Whos. "Three hundred and seventy seven. Three hundred and seventy eight." She counted as she listened for the Whos. Meanwhile, Horton was determined to get Gertrude to notice him no matter what the cost. He assumed that the fact that he was an elephant was what was preventing her from seeing how much he cared (even though it really was that Gertrude had never had a friend before, and had also never been in love). Horton decided that he needed to become a bird. How? He didn't know. That he was leaving up to Dr. Dake. Horton thought that If Dr. Dake could make a bird grow instant feathers then he could certainly turn an elephant into a bird….he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

So Horton ran to the doctor, the doctor named Dake, whose office was high in a tree by the lake. He cried, "Mr. Doctor, Oh please, do you know of some kind of pill that can make me change to a bird?" the doctor leaned his head out the window of his office and said, "tut tut. Such talk is too absurd, there's nothing that can turn you into a bird!" Horton begged and pleaded even on his knees. When that didn't work Horton threw tantrums! He raised such a din that finally the doctor just had to give in! "All right!" said Dr. Dake, "there is indeed nothing that can change your species but I can however give the illusion that you're a bird."

"Do it!" Horton exclaimed. He climbed up to the office. "This will give off the illusion of you being a bird. To keep up a constant glamour you'll have to take one every hour or the disguise will fade away. Remember you won't be able to fly, so don't even attempt. No matter how real your wings look, they could never support you." The doctor said handing Horton a container filled with small blue-tinted pills. "Go ahead and take one to see if they'll work for you." Dr. Dake said. Horton gulped one down and waited for some dramatic change. It never came.

"It didn't work!" Horton exclaimed with anger. "I beg to differ." The doctor said, "Take a look in the mirror!" Horton looked in the mirror and didn't see himself in his grey jumpsuit and boots, but instead a sharply dressed male bird. His floppy ears and crazy hair was replaced by short professionally styled hair and purple, yellow, and green feathers that traced his hairline. He saw smaller, finer feathers by the corners of his eyes. His jumpsuit was replaced by finely tailored purple slacks, a green under shirt and a fancy yellow vest! His scuffed up cargo boots were now black dress shoes. He turned around and noticed that he had a short colorful tail.

"Thank you so much!" Horton exclaimed examining himself in the mirror, "I can't believe I didn't feel any of the changes happen!" he said. "Because they didn't. It's an illusion to the eyes." Dr. Dake explained. "I'm going to go find Gertrude!" Horton said with glee. As he climbed back down to the ground from the office in the trees Dr. Dake called down to him. "Don't forget, one every hour or you'll look like you usually do! And oh, don't take too many or the disguise may become real! You don't want to wake up with actual feathers!"

Horton was so excited with his new look. He decided that he'd have to come up with some fake name and story about who he was. He started his trek home from Dr. Dake's office feeling better than ever. He had to walk by the pools in order to get home. By the time he got there Mayzie and her entourage of Bird Girls were there. Seeing the slightly attractive male "bird" Mayzie la Bird had to introduce herself. She sashayed over to him, swaying her hips to show off her big tail.

Horton picked up his pace attempting to get out of there before Mayzie could get to him. "Hey there!" Mayzie called, "I haven't seen you around here before." She said as she caught up to him. The other Bird Girls waved in flirty gestures and laughed girly giggles as they talked about him. Horton wasn't used to being the center of attention. "So, what's your name?" Mayzie asked. "Umm, I'm Kyle Winston." Horton lied, "from Palm Beach." Mayzie placed her hand on is shoulder and wouldn't stop touching him.

Mayzie trailed her fingers on the back of Horton's "Kyle's" neck. "I have to go home." He said. Mayzie nodded as if she understood but kept touching him. "alone." He demanded. "Mind if I come with?" she said with a wink. "yes." He said and with that he walked away leaving her confused because she's never been rejected before.

By now Gertrude had over half the field searched. The sun was setting and she had to get some sleep. She trudged home, tired and beaten. By the time she made it home the sun had disappeared completely. She saw the light in Horton's house was on and decided to ask him to help her search tomorrow. She knocked a rhythm on the door and waited. In just a few seconds Horton opened the door. But it wasn't Horton. The stranger was a well-dressed bird with vibrant colored feathers.

"Umm, is Horton here?" she asked looking into the stranger's captivating green eyes. "He's not here. He took a vacation and I'm house sitting for him. I'm Kyle Winston by the way." Horton said. He had spent a little time coming up with a story before Gertrude had arrived. "You're Gertrude, right?" Horton said, "Horton told me a lot about you." Gertrude looked down nervously at her feet. She wasn't a good at speaking with strangers. "I was going to ask Horton if he wanted to help me with something, but now that he's gone I guess I'll just go home." She said. She was slightly upset that Horton was gone. She missed her new friend.

"Searching for your clover?" Horton asked. "Yes! How'd you know?" she asked. "Horton told me a lot." He said. "I can help you." Horton said. His new disguise gave him confidence. He felt that he was no longer Horton the socially awkward elephant that Gertrude didn't notice, but was now Kyle Winston, a brave bird who would get Gertrude to notice him. "Sounds good! I'll be ready to leave around four a.m. tomorrow so be ready!" Gertrude exclaimed. She then turned around and walked to her house. Horton felt the illusion wavering and took another pill. _She'll notice me. _Horton thought._ I'm Kyle Winston! She might even be my girlfriend now that I'm a bird!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next morning Horton, in the disguise of Kyle, found Gertrude knocking on his door at promptly four a.m. like she said the day before. She had a small backpack filled with water and food because she planned on spending the entire day searching until she found the Whos. Horton ran upstairs, grabbed his bottle of pills, gulped down about seven, and then left with Gertrude. "So what all did Horton tell you about me?" Gertrude asked hoping Horton considered her a friend.

"Well he said you are quiet and keep to yourself for the most part but when you have a new theory or idea you turn into the Albert Einstein of Nool." Horton said making Gertrude blush. She had never been complemented before. "He also said that you were quite attractive." Horton said being daring, "and I got to say, I agree." Gertrude blushed an even darker shade of pink and looked down at her feet. "Did he say anything else?" she asked still looking at her feet. "He told me about your clover and Whos." Horton said as they walked through the jungle, "Honestly, with the way he spoke of you, I kind of developed some feelings for you myself."

Gertrude jerked her head up abruptly. Did she seriously just hear what she think she heard? Kyle just practically told her that he had a crush on her. "Well you don't even know me. It would make sense if you had known me for years, but you've only known me for about thirty minutes!" Gertrude exclaimed. "Forget I said anything." Horton said disappointed in Gertrude's reply. _Didn't she like the new me? _

A few minutes later they arrived at the clover field and started looking where Gertrude had left off the night before. "So did anyone ever come visit you when you were looking yesterday?" Horton asked wondering if Gertrude had noticed him yesterday. "Not that I know of." She said, "How long will Horton be gone?" she asked. "A very long time." Horton said. Gertrude sighed. She finally had a friend and then he leaves! "He was my first true friend." She confessed. "He-he was?" Horton asked. "Yes. No one has ever listened to me speak or even paid me any attention before him." Gertrude said, "Now I'm not sure what I'll do."

"He liked you, Gertrude," Horton said, "A lot." Gertrude then realized how much she liked Horton. She should've told him! She should've noticed him before he left! "Kyle, when will he be back?" Gertrude asked hoping that it would be soon. "He's closer than you think." Horton said. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was 5am. His disguise should've worn off by now. Dr. Dake's warning came back to him. "Don't take too many or the disguise may become real!" the doctor had told him. Horton remembered taking seven that morning.

"What do you mean? Is he still here?!" Gertrude asked. "Uh, forget that I said that!" Horton said. "I think I left my backpack near those trees." Gertrude said pointing to a cluster of truffula trees. "I'll go get it." Horton said. "Nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine." Gertrude counted, "it's hopeless!" She sighed. "You said it, kid!" called a voice from a nearby tree. "What? Who is it?" Gertrude asked. "It's me, Mayzie!" Mayzie said.

Mayzie was up in a blue truffula tree in a nest with a red and white dotted egg. "Is that an egg?!" Gertrude asked. "Yeah, you want to make something of it?" Mayzie snapped. "No, I just never thought I'd see you on an egg!" Gertrude exclaimed. "Neither did I, kid, neither did I." Mayzie sighed, "I was down in Fort Worth just a girl on the wing." Gertrude stopped searching and listened to Mayzie's story.

"I met Tweet McFirth, oh, could that fella sing! It was three weeks of bliss than the usual siege, but he flew off to San Whaun leaving me with this egg! So tell yourself how lucky you are because I'm bored, cranky, and tired sitting day after day! Who knew so much work was required? I'd much rather play! Need a vacation! I'm due for some rest! Hey, Gertrude, would you may be like to sit on my nest?" Mayzie said. "Why, Mayzie, I couldn't! I'm here on a search; I couldn't just leave my poor Whos in the lurch!" Gertrude said. "Why I won't be gone long kid I give you my word! You can trust me because I'm that sort of bird. I promise I'll fly back real soon; I'll only be gone one afternoon!" Mayzie pleaded. _We all need vacations, like Horton._ Thought Gertrude. "Go on take it. I'll sit on your egg. But please come back quickly, one hour maybe two. I've got to find the clover and save the Whos!" Gertrude said.

"Thanks!" Mayzie called as she flew away from the nest, "Thanks a million!" So Gertrude flew up to the nest and tried her best to keep the egg warm. Soon enough Horton returned with Gertrude's backpack. He was shocked when he saw her on Mayzie's nest. Gertrude explained what had happened to Horton who still looked like Kyle. Horton looked for Gertrude while she sat on the egg. Time past and the sun was starting to set, but Mayzie still hadn't returned. "I'll have to stay here." Gertrude said sadly, "I can't abandon this egg!" Horton decided to stay with her. "I'll sleep here, on this pile of clovers we've determined aren't yours." He said.

The next morning was chilly. Fall was starting and Horton could tell by the bitter cold in the air. Gertrude woke to an extremely attractive bird staring at her. He had slick black and blue feathers. "Hello, beautiful." Said the stranger in a thick smooth voice. "I'm Tweet McFirth, do you know where I can find Mayzie? We kind of departed on a sour note." Said Tweet. "She's gone off on a vacation and asked me to sit on your egg while she's gone. I'm Gertrude by the way." Gertrude said. "Then I guess I'll just wait with you." he said, "its nice meeting you, Gertrude." Tweet took her hand in his and kissed it. Horton woke up to the sight of Tweet McFirth kissing Gertrude's hand. He climbed up the tree, glad no one was wondering why he didn't fly up there. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Horton asked Tweet. "I'm Tweet McFirth, don't worry I'll take good care of this beauty here," he said gesturing to Gertrude, "while we wait for Mayzie to return. So you can go home now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"No." Horton said flatly. "I'm not going home. You can take responsibility for your child and wait for Mayzie yourself. " He said. But Tweet didn't leave and continued flirting shamelessly with Gertrude. He complemented her on everything. Her hair, her feathers, her freckles, everything. It made Horton's blood boil in rage. He knew Gertrude liked the real Horton not Kyle. Horton wanted to go running to Dr. Dake and get him to turn him back to normal, but he didn't want to admit his mistake.

That whole day Horton searched for the clover while Gertrude talked to him (although most of her time was focused on Tweet). "Wow," Gertrude sighed, "it's getting really c-cold!" She shivered. Horton quickly took off his jacket to give it to her but when he turned around to hand it to her Tweet McFirth had already wrapped his arm around her and was holding her close. Gertrude rested her head on Tweet's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in his warmth. While her eyes were closed Tweet and Horton locked eyes in a death stare.

"Wake up!" Tweet whispered gently into Gertrude's ear. "What?" she mumbled. "It's morning." Tweet said. Gertrude had sat on Mayzie's egg for over 5 weeks. She had kept it safe through storms and even the first snow of winter. Everyday Horton (who still looked like Kyle) had come and searched for the Whos. He had covered over a mile of the clover field but was nowhere near done searching. As Horton searched farther and farther away Tweet had gotten closer and closer until he constantly had his arm around her. Gertrude wished Horton would come home from vacation. She liked Kyle but she wanted to tell Horton how she felt about him. Tweet was nice, but a little too friendly in her opinion. She kind of wished that he would just fly away and find Mayzie himself, but she didn't want to be rude so she remained silent.

Gertrude looked out over the horizon and saw a birdlike figure flying towards them. She strained her eyes and saw that it was none other than Mayzie la Bird! "Mayzie!" Gertrude called. Tweet turned around and saw her flying towards them. When Mayzie reached the nest she was mad. No. she was more than mad. She was enraged! Gertrude was with Tweet! _Her_ Tweet! Tweet McFirth flew out of the nest, ditching Gertrude, and met Mayzie. He greeted her with a long hug. "I'll be right back. I'm so sorry about leaving you!" Tweet lied.

"Hurry back!" Mayzie called as he flew away. She blew him a kiss, took one more glance as he left, then turned around and glared at Gertrude. Seeing her death stare Gertrude said, "It wasn't my fault! He just appeared here one day looking for you and decided to wait for you. It's not my fault that you took six weeks!" Mayzie who looked like she was about to explode in a fit of rage suddenly calmed down. "It's fine." Mayzie said softly, "if you want to impress Tweet I have just the thing for you." She said with forced smile. "That's very kind of you, Mayzie, but I don't like Tweet." Gertrude argued. "Oh, but it's obvious that you do!" Mayzie said.

Mayzie pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket. "Take about twenty of these and you'll have a tail like mine!" Mayzie said. She handed Gertrude the pills. She reluctantly accepted but didn't swallow them. "Take them." Mayzie said strictly. "I don't want them, but thanks." Gertrude said handing them back. "Take them." she said louder and stricter. Folding into peer pressure Gertrude gulped down all twenty.

Mayzie flew away quickly. Gertrude felt something itchy on her back. She turned and saw her tail feathers growing rapidly. Gertrude was so happy that she would no longer have a one feather tail. Her joy soon fled when the growing continued. Her blue feathers stretched foot by foot until they were over twenty yards long! When Mayzie came back (smirking at the sight of the tail she caused Gertrude to grow) she sat on her egg and stayed there with Tweet McFirth.

Gertrude jumped out of the tree and tried to fly gracefully to the ground but her tail weighed her down and she fell (luckily) onto a soft pile of picked clovers. She wrapped her tail around her arm and struggled to walk to Kyle. When she got closer to where he was searching she saw that he was gone. She decided that she'd need to get it plucked out. She walked slowly to Dr. Dake's office due to the extra weight of her tail.

When she arrived, Dr. Dake had just finished plucking out another patient's feathers so he still had all of the tools he needed to help her ready. She explained what happened and he agreed to help her. "This is going to sting." Dake said. He plucked out one of the hundreds of feathers in her tail harshly. She yelped and held in her tears. After thirty painful minutes he had finished, leaving her with her original one feather.

Horton peeked out of the curtain of his room where he was waiting for Dr. Dake to return. He had just had all of the feathers that the pills had given him plucked out. He had returned to his regular look (and species). He saw Gertrude in the office also and decided to tell her what had really happened. He opened up the curtain but it wrapped around his leg and tripped him. He fell with a thud onto the hardwood flooring. He timidly looked up at Gertrude with a nervous smile. She gasped. "Horton!" she exclaimed, "You're not on vacation? Where have you been? Did you lie to me and Kyle?" she raged.


	8. Epilogue

Horton stood up. "I can explain!" He exclaimed. Gertrude stopped ranting and listened. "I like you, Gertrude, as in _really _like you. I went to Dr. Dake and begged him to make me a bird because I thought that my species was why you never talked to me. He gave me a pill that made me look like a bird. I was Kyle. I met you as Kyle and when you told me that you liked the real me I stopped taking the pills, but I had taken too many and my feathers became real!" Horton continued, "I went here and had the doctor pluck out all of the feathers. ALL OF THEM! To turn me back into me. I did it all for you." he said.

He took her hands in his making her heart beat faster. "Gertrude, there's nothing that I wouldn't and I couldn't do for you. Just call my name and I'll see you through." He said. "I umm… Horton…" She mumbled. "Gertrude I love you." He said. She smiled. He stole the words right out of her mouth. THE END.


End file.
